Minigun
U.S.A |caliber = |firemode = Fully-Automatic |reticle = Generic (All games) |anim = Firearm Hip |driveby = |flags = }} |filename = Minigun (All games) MINIGUNS (GTA V, Stat name) |spawnmap = Yes |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Minigun is a recurring heavy weapon in the Grand Theft Auto franchise, based on various US minigun models, appearing in various forms since its introduction. In Grand Theft Auto V, it is manufactured by CoilModel viewer screenshot In-game screenshot Design 3D Universe The Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto Advance renditions are based on a man-portable version of the M134 Minigun, whereas the Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories versions are based on the or the . ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Although the Minigun is not available for use in Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes, it is still featured, with some limitations, as a vehicle-mounted weapon for the Annihilator attack helicopter.WeaponInfo.xml - GTA IV GUN CAN_FREE_AIM HEAVY It is modeled after the M134 Minigun. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' Based on the HUD icon, the Minigun has a simpler design, having a traditional firing mechanism fed with a green box mag with a star painted on its side. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Minigun returns in Grand Theft Auto V, once again based on the M134 model. The Minigun is colored gray and appears to be a smaller model compared to previous games. It appears to have a trigger group somewhat similar to the . As of the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update, a rare Golden Minigun inside a Weapons & Ammo crate can be purchased through the SecuroServ network for $23,000. It is apparently made of 24 karat gold and cannot be used as a conventional weapon. It can be sold for $115,000. Interestingly, Brucie Kibbutz appears to be the buyer, as the company interested in purchasing the item is called 'BK Exec Lifestyle Ltd'. Performance 3D Universe The Minigun has an incredible rate of fire and can annihilate most vehicles in nearly less than a second around a certain radius. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, the minigun mows down targets level with the player; however, it is impossible to aim manually. Instead, it shoots upwards automatically towards helicopters, for example, similar to the Rhino. In GTA San Andreas, thanks to the new aiming system, it is possible to aim the minigun in any direction, making shooting elevated targets much easier, however it can pose a danger if the target aircraft were to explode and fall on the player. It is almost 100% accurate as there is no recoil, but it cannot lock on to a target, though this is not much of a problem due to the very high power of each individual round and the amount of ammo the player can carry. A mounted Minigun with unlimited ammunition is used in three missions: Air Raid, The Da Nang Thang, and Up, Up and Away!. In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the player can both lock onto a target and shoot manually with the minigun. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The Minigun is powerful enough to split a person in half. It can also destroy unarmored vehicles in a matter of seconds, being one of the most destructive weapons able to take out multiple enemies. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Unlike in the previous games, the Minigun does not reload. Instead, the belt size depends on the "maximum ammunition" of the weapon, which can be increased up to 9,999 rounds when the shooting skill of the playable character is at its maximum. Furthermore, its rate of fire is increased to 3,000 rounds per minute (twice as the one in the 3D Universe games). Compared to its 3D universe iteration, it is significantly less powerful, dealing only half of the damage of the 3D Universe minigun per shot. However, considering its very high fire rate, it deals tremendous damage per second. A burst fire is at least 2 rounds, which will kill any unarmored NPC. Against vehicles, continuous fire will quickly set the engine on fire and destroy it, instead of causing them to explode like in the 3D Universe. Lacking automatic aiming and cover, the minigun is not suitable for fighting enemies on foot, but is great against helicopters, planes, motor vehicles and multiple enemies. GTA V Overview ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.02 |file_range = 120 / 394 |file_ammo = 15000 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = 2000 - 6000 RPM |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = 3000 RPM |observed_ammo = 595 - 9999 rounds |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = Minigun-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :F Free for players that have the Special/Collector's edition of the game. Image Gallery In-game model Minigun-GTAVC.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Minigun-GTALCS.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Minigun-GTAV-SocialClub.png|The Minigun on the Rockstar Games Social Club website. (Grand Theft Auto V) MinigunVC.JPG|Tommy Vercetti using the Minigun. Cjminigun.jpg|Carl Johnson using the Minigun at Las Venturas Airport. MountedMinigun-GTASA-Reticle.png|A Minigun in the first mission of Zero. MountedMG-GTASA.png|Mounted Minigun in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Minigun_gta_a.png|Mike with a Minigun. Minigun_GTAA.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Advance'' in-game model. Sprites_Minigun_GTAA.png|GTA Advance sprites MinigunLCS.JPG|Toni Cipriani using a Minigun. Image:Minigun-GTA4.jpg|The Minigun positioned on the side of the Annihilator in Grand Theft Auto IV. Minigun-GTA_Chinatown_Wars.jpg|Huang Lee using a Minigun in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Minigun-GTAV-Shooting.png|The Minigun as seen in a GTA V official trailer. HUD icon Minigun-GTAVC-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' (PC/console version). Minigun-GTAVCAnniversary-HUDicon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'', 10th Anniversary edition. Minigun-GTASA-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. Minigun-GTAA-icon.jpg|''Grand Theft Auto Advance''. Minigun-GTALCS-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Minigun-LCSmobile-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'', mobile version. Minigun.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars''. Minigun-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. Minigun-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced version. FPS Gallery Minigun-GTAV-Holding.jpg|Holding Minigun-GTAV-Aiming.jpg|Aiming Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Little Haiti - On the top floor of the remains of the drug processing plant west of the Little Haiti Well Stacked Pizza Co. after completion of Trojan Voodoo. *Little Haiti - Available to buy from Phil Cassidy's Place after completion of Boomshine Saigon ($10,000). *Ocean Beach - Spawns inside the Ocean View Hotel after collecting 60 Hidden Packages. *Downtown - Spawns on the roof of the Hyman Condo after collecting 60 Hidden Packages. *Starfish Island - Spawns outside the Vercetti Estate after collecting 60 Hidden Packages. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' San Fierro *Kincaid Bridge - On top of the southern arch of the bridge. It's not accessible until the desert and Las Venturas are unlocked, because an invisible wall is blocking the player to get the weapon. To reach the top of the arch, the player will need a jetpack, parachute or helicopter, or can also drive a Brown Streak below the arch and use the train as a platform. Las Venturas *Roca Escalante - On the bottom-most level of an underground parking lot, in front of an elevator. Caution must be exercised when approaching the parkade as the previously empty structure will usually suddenly spawn a large number of vehicles when entered. *Rockshore East - On top of some scaffolding in the building site, requires climbing and jumping skills or a jetpack. *Tierra Robada - Inside Mike Toreno's ranch after completing Vertical Bird. Bone County *Area 69 - Inside the base in a control room, in the second room after entering the underground. The room is accessible during the mission "Black Project", though it is possible to enter outside the mission using glitches (doing so will give the player a 5 star wanted level). *In addition, Carl uses mounted miniguns in the missions Air Raid, Da Nang Thang, and Up, Up and Away!, though only briefly in Da Nang Thang. If Carl is equipped with his own minigun he can use it in lieu of the mounted one in Up, Up and Away! ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Bedford Point, Staunton Island - Can be bought at Phil Cassidy's Fully Cocked Gun Shop upon completing the mission More Deadly Than the Male. ($10,000) *Obtainable via Slash TV side-mission. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Vice Point - Can be bought from the Ammu-Nation shop after completing the storyline mission, Farewell to Arms for $15,000 but the price decreases to $11,500 if the player completes Phil's Shooting Range challenge. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Available in Ammu-Nation after the mission Wi-Find is completed and the Fully Cocked License is purchased. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Trevor will automatically be given one for the mission The Paleto Score, and it will remain in his inventory afterwards. *Can be purchased at Ammu-Nation after completing the mission The Paleto Score, for $15,000. *Spawn in a room on the top floor of the Fort Zancudo control tower. If picked up, another should spawn after 30 seconds. Sometimes, there will be a soldier sat on a chair in the room, that will engage the player upon entering. Obtaining the Minigun is extremely risky due to large presence of soldiers and Rhino tanks, unless Invincibility cheat is in use. Grand Theft Auto Online * Can be purchased at Ammu-Nation after reaching Rank 120 for $47,000. * Commonly found during Crate Drops. * Spawns as a pickup during survival at waves 7+. If one is picked up by a player who has not yet reached Rank 120, it will remain in their inventory when returning to a Free Mode session after finishing the survival, but will disappear if the player joins a new session or starts any activity. * Will be carried by opponents in Gang Attacks if a player over Rank 120 is participating in the attack. Can be picked up by lower ranked players following the same rules as the survival weapons. * Given to the player that requested a Ballistic Equipment. It has unlimited ammo until the player is killed or removes the armor. * Can be found inside of Facilities. Can be picked up and used by any player, but will follow the same rules as the survival and Gang Attack weapons if picked up by players under Rank 120. Trivia General *It is to note that real miniguns are only designed to be mounted weapons. A modified man-portable version would be extremely impractical, and highly encumbering to be carried in a gunfight like a traditional firearm. The M134 weighs 85 pounds (39 kilograms) by itself, not counting the immense amount of ammunition it requires (~65 pounds (29kg) for just 20 seconds' worth of firing); note that the rendition in GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories is based on a model that is even heavier (especially in terms of ammunition). Moreover, the electric drive motor requires an external power source. **The XM214 Microgun was an attempt at a man portable rotary cannon, designed in 1966, by General Electric. It weighed 25 pounds (11 kilograms), and had a rate of fire between 6,000-10,000 RPM. Despite being much more portable than other models, it was still designed with an external power source, and was intended to be fired in a mounted position. The weapon was ultimately rejected by the US Military, but a successor, the XM556 Microgun, is currently in development. This variant is scaled down further, weighing only about 16 pounds (7 kilograms), and has a rate of fire between 2000-6000 RPM. 3D Universe *In the files of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, there is a minigun named "minigun2". This is the part of the minigun that is spinning when being fired. *In the remastered version of GTA: San Andreas, all the non-scoped weapons automatically lock onto enemies simply by tapping the fire button. Due to this, the Minigun can have far more devastating effects, being able to mow down a large crowd of enemies or vehicles in only a second. This makes the Minigun an ideal weapon for gang wars. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *It is possible to acquire a minigun with 30k ammo in the mission Up Up and Away by taking a Jetpack to the mounted minigun and equipping a sniper rifle, then the player has to leave the jetpack while in the marker, and quickly aim the sniper rifle. If done right, the player will be on the mounted minigun with the sniper rifle. The player has to exit the mounted minigun, and he will see that he has a seemingly infinite minigun. Do note that using the mounted minigun again will cause the player's minigun to disappear. *It is possible to acquire a minigun with 99.999 ammo by finishing Air Raid with onMission=$0. This can be done by having a phone call in memory, and letting it ring during the black fade when starting Blood Bowl. Once the player hears the phone, they have to start holding the "action" key, TAB by default. The player can release it now, and once the timer of Bloodbowl is running out, the player has to start holding TAB again. Once the mission has failed, the player should hear the phone ring for a second and it will stop ringing. Now the player has to continue holding TAB untill they start Air Raid and skips the cutscene. If any mission markers appear, the player has succesfully started Air Raid with onMission=$0. The player can decide to kill Zero to fail the mission, or just pass it. Once the player spawns outside Zero's shop, they will have a minigun with 99.999 ammo, if they have not shot a single bullet yet. *The minigun near Toreno's Ranch can be extremely helpful, as there is a save location next to it. The player can take the weapon and then save the game, respawning the minigun and allowing the player to collect as much as ammo as they want. *Killing a motorbike rider with the minigun and then quickly entering the vehicle makes the Minigun usable on bikes for drive-by shooting, although this is only possible with the drive by cheat, allowing the player shoot in all directions while driving, like in the HD Universe. This also works with several other guns, but not all of them. Those several guns can also all be used in cars, as well as bikes, unlike the minigun. Confirmed on PS2. **The glitch also makes the player's companion (Grove Street Gang Member or random ped, using cheats) stretch their arm out and grab the left handlebar, if the player is using a motorbike. This is most common on the PCJ-600 and other bikes. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *There is a glitch that allow Toni to max out Minigun ammo for free. First, obtain one via Slash TV (or buy one from Phil's Fully Cocked Gun Shop). Next, go to Shoreside Vale, equip the Minigun then trigger the AWOL Angel side-mission. Fail the mission by shooting the driver, and Toni will gain 100 rounds for the Minigun. Repeat this process and the ammo gained doubles for each subsequent failure (200, 400, 800...) until the ammo is maxed out. See Also Vehicles with mounted miniguns in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. *Turreted Limo (Executives and Other Criminals update) *Buzzard Attack Chopper *Valkyrie (Heists Update) *Valkyrie MOD.0 (Executives and Other Criminals update) *Annihilator *Savage (Heists Update) *Dune FAV (Gunrunning Update, upgraded) *Weaponized Tampa (Gunrunning Update, Upgraded) *Technical Custom (Gunrunning Update, upgraded) *Barrage (Doomsday Heist, upgraded) *Caracara (San Andreas Southern Super Sport Update, upgraded.) References Navigation }} de:Minigun es:Minigun fi:Minigun pl:Minigun pt:Minigun Category:Weapons manufactured by Coil Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Military-Grade Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online